1. Technical Field
This patent application relates to capacitors, and in particular to a highly linear, variable capacitor implemented from an array of semiconductor capacitor cells.
2. Background Information
A capacitor is a two-terminal, passive electrical component used to store energy in an electric field. Capacitors may take many different physical forms, but in general will contain at least two electrical conductors separated by a dielectric (insulator). When a potential difference (voltage) applied across the conductors, a static electric field develops across the dielectric, causing positive charge to collect on one conductor and negative charge on the other conductor. Energy is thereby stored in the resulting electrostatic field. A capacitor is most often characterized by a single constant value, the capacitance, which is the ratio of the electric charge on each conductor to the potential difference between them. Other parameters, such as quality factor (Q), frequency response, and/or linearity, are also important in selecting an appropriate capacitor design.
Capacitors are commonly used in many different types of alternating current (AC) circuits, and especially radio frequency (RF) circuits. Capacitors are combined with inductors and other components to implement filters, duplexers, resonators, tuners, and other functions in these circuits. Electronic devices such as smart phones, tablets, laptop computers, and the like are now typically expected to use many different radio communication protocols and operate over a wide variety of frequencies, while at the same time being as small and inexpensive as possible. Resonator design, and hence capacitor design, becomes a critical aspect of achieving these goals.